Joe
by Alounet
Summary: C'est le drame chez Madame Berry. Son époux vient de tuer un maître chanteur ? Miss Fabray saura régler la situation ? Finchel / Faberry / Tike / Sory / Klaine / Brittana / Fabart / Fabrevans. Histoire déjantée !


**Titre** : Joe

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Policier

**Couple** : Finchel / Faberry / Tike / Sory / Blaine / Brittana / Fabart / Fabrevans.

**Avertissements** : C'est une histoire complètement tordue, je le préviens !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Glee ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Notes**_:_ Voici donc une histoire complètement loufoque qui se passe au choix : sur scène (dans une représentation théâtre) ou dans un univers alternatif. J'ai essayé d'en mettre pour tout le monde en incluant beaucoup de couple ou de mentions à certains couples. J'ai été inspiré du film "Jo" avec Louis de Funes, d'ou le titre... Bonne lecture et surtout, reviewez ! :)

* * *

Un cri venait de retentir dans la pièce, Madame Berry, épouse de Finn Hudson - elle avait décidé de garder son nom de jeune fille pour réussir en tant qu'actrice - venait de découvrir le drame. Son verre tomba au sol, se brisa. Dans un élan dramatique, elle s'évanouit, tomba sur le sol, à côté du cadavre au dessus duquel son époux se tenait.

Finn Hudson venait de tirer par inadvertance sur un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un homme qui était entré chez lui par effraction. Le grand brun s'empressa ne savait quoi faire. Il se précipita en cuisine, mit de l'eau froide dans un bol, revint dans le petit salon et balança l'eau au visage de son épouse.

Celle-ci se réveilla dans un sursaut :

-Ou suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ?

La brune regarda autour d'elle et cria à nouveau en apercevant le corps :

-Finn ! Qui est-ce ?

-Ce n'est rien. C'est un maitre chanteur.

-Un maitre chanteur ?

-Oui. C'est l'homme qui nous extorquait des fonds depuis déjà six mois et qui menaçait de divulguer les photos compromettantes qu'il avait de toi en compagnie de Miss Fabray.

-Oh !

-Oui...

-Non ?

-Si...

-Quel horrible personnage ! Mais... Est-il mort ?

-Je le pense bien. Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je voulais juste lui faire peur.

-D'ou vient l'arme ?

-L'epoux de mon frère. Je l'a lui ai emprunté. Mais je te jure que je ne voulais pas sa mort.

-Je te crois Finn. Mais... Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Les deux époux se regardèrent quelques instants, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sachant réagir. La brune se précipita alors sur le téléphone de la maison et composa un numéro.

-Qui appelle-tu ?

-Quinn.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte au même instant et un nouveau cri retenti :

-Tina !

Rachel laissa le téléphone dans les mains de son époux et se précipita vers sa gouvernante :

-Tina, calmez-vous enfin, reprenez-vous ma fille.

-Mais... Mais...

L'asiatique était en pleures et n'arrivait plus à se reprendre tellement ce qu'elle voyait la choquait :

-Dans la pièce. Sur le tapis. Là. Un cadavre !

-Mais non enfin, c'est du cinéma, mentit Rachel. Voyez vous, Monsieur m'aide à répéter une nouvelle pièce dans laquelle je... Dans laquelle je vais jouer une horrible femme qui tue son époux!

Tina s'arrêta presque aussitôt :

-Oh ? C'est vrai. Mais il faut dire que tout cela paraissait tellement crédible.

-Enfin ma chère, nous voyez-vous Monsieur et moi en train d'assassiner quelqu'un ?

Tina se mit à rire, suivit de près par Rachel qui le faisait faussement :

-Vous avez raison Madame, c'est tellement ridicule.

-Allons, allez vous reposer.

-Bien Madame.

Tina quitta la pièce tandis que Finn tentait d'expliquer au téléphone la situation à la meilleure amie de son épouse :

-Chérie, Miss Fabray ne comprend pas ce que je tente de lui dire.

-Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour expliquer quoi que ce soit. Passe moi le téléphone.

Toute souriante, Rachel prit le combiné et demanda :

-Quinnie ? Comment vas tu très chère ? Je ne te dérange pas au moins.

-Rachel, ne joue pas à celle qui tente de sauvegarder les apparences, pria Quinn à l'autre bout du téléphone, que se passe t-il ?

-Trois fois rien. Finn vient de tirer par inadvertance sur un homme qui nous faisait chanter.

-Chanter ? Ou ça ? A l'opéra ?

-Non, pas ce chant là, l'autre chant. Le chantage.

-Quel chantage ?

-Celui des photos...

-Tu veux dire, les fameuses photos ?

-Tout à fait. Celle-la même.

-C'est embêtant, déclara Quinn. Est-il...

-Je le crois. Nous ne savons pas quoi faire, nous n'avons jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situations.

-Ne crains rien. J'arrive tout de suite. Surtout, que personne n'entre dans la pièce, c'est entendu ? Et garde Finn loin de qui que ce soit.

-La gouvernante est déjà entrée, avoua Rachel. Mais elle est persuadée que c'est du cinéma.

-J'arrive, conclu Quinn en raccrochant son propre téléphone.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte au même instant :

-Serait-ce déjà Quinn ? Quelle rapidité...

-Je n'en suis pas sur Finn. Va ouvrir pendant que je tente de dissimuler cet homme.

-Mais ou ça ?

-Je ne sais pas !

La sonnette retentit à nouveau. Finn quitta le salon pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Pendant ce temps, Rachel se précipita de mettre le corps dans le tapis qu'elle glissa du mieux possible sous le canapé. Une fois sous le canapé, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Finn accompagné de son frère, Kurt.

-Kurt, quelle bonne surprise, lança très faussement Madame Berry. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Les deux personnes s'embrassèrent. Kurt sortit alors un mouchoir de sa poche et se frotta les yeux :

-C'est Blaine. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il a une liaison !

-Blaine ? Ton Blaine ? Oh, tu dois te faire des idées... confia Rachel. Quelque chose à boire peut-être ? Finn, demande donc à la gouvernante de venir !

Finn fit aller la sonnette appelant la gouvernante tandis que Rachel installait Kurt sur le canapé. Celui-ci regarda alors la table basse et y découvrit l'arme appartenant à son époux.

-Mais... C'est le revolver de Blaine ? Que fait-il ici ?

-Excellente question... Quelque chose à boire donc ?

-Rachel, tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Tina, la gouvernante. Rachel se leva et demanda :

-Tina ! Ou étiez-vous donc, cela fait cinq minutes que je vous attends !

-Partie me reposer, comme vous me l'aviez demandé... Le comédien est partit ?

-Quel comédien ? demanda Kurt intrigué.

-Celui qui aide Madame à répéter son nouveau rôle, vous savez, celui de l'assassin ?

-Non je ne le savais pas, répondit Kurt offusqué. Quand as tu obtenu un nouveau rôle ? Je n'en savais rien.

-Ce n'est rien d'important, rassura Rachel. Tina exagère toujours tout.

-Mais, je n'ai rien exagéré. J'ai entendu le coup de feu et j'ai vu le cadavre.

-Un cadavre ? demanda Kurt en se levant du canapé.

-Tina, vous devriez allez vous reposer ma fille, déclara Rachel.

-Mais, vous m'avez demandé de venir pour servir à boire à votre beau-frère ?

-Je m'en chargerais, répondit Rachel souriante comme jamais.

-Ou est le tapis ? demanda Finn soudainement.

Tous regardèrent vers le sol et en effet, il manquait le tapis d'à côté le canapé. Rachel fit de gros yeux à son époux quand soudain, la sonnette retentit à nouveau :

-Ah. Se doit être Quinn.

-Je vais ouvrir.

-Mais non, Mike peut très bien s'en charger, répondit Rachel. Tina, je vous remercie.

Tina salua Madame et quitta la pièce tandis que Kurt se rassit dans le canapé. La porte du salon s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une Quinn resplendissante, habillée de ses plus beaux vêtements, accompagnée du majordome de la maison, Mike.

-Miss Fabray, annonça t-il.

-Merci Mike. Vous devriez vous occuper de votre épouse, conseilla Madame Berry, la pauvre n'a pas l'air dans son assiette aujourd'hui.

-Oh. Serait-ce en rapport avec cet étrange coup de feu de tout à l'heure ?

-Quel coup de feu ? demanda Kurt.

-Aucun coup de feu ! assura Rachel.

-Kurt, ravit de vous revoir très cher.

-Plaisir non partagé, confia le brun à la blonde.

Celle-ci garda tout de même son sourire et ajouta :

-Si vous sortiez quelques instants avec votre frère ? J'ai à m'entretenir avec Madame Berry quelques instants.

-Mais, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi l'arme de mon mari se trouve sur la table de salon de mon frère ?

-Cette arme ? C'est la mienne, avoua Quinn pour rattraper les choses.

La blonde attrapa l'arme qu'elle rangea dans son sac à main.

-Je l'avais oubliée l'autre fois quand je suis venu.

-J'ignore ce qui se trame ici, mais l'on me cache des choses, réalisa Kurt en sortant du salon accompagné de Finn, tout aussi embêté.

La porte refermée, la brune sauta dans les bras de la blonde de manière dramatique et théâtrale. Quinn resta impassible, demandant à son amie de se reprendre :

-Bien ! Ou est le corps ?

-Sous le canapé.

-Et pour la gouvernante ?

-Tout est bon.

-Kurt n'a rien soupçonné ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Et Finn, il va tenir le choc ?

-Je l'espère.

-Reprenons. Il faut absolument dissimuler le corps quelque part.

-Mais ou ça ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas simplement l'enterrer dans le jardin... Il faudrait lancer une construction en bêton par dessus...

-Monsieur Evans ! lança Rachel.

-Comment ça Monsieur Evans ? Tu veux dire Sam ? Mon ex mari ? Qui est aussi ton voisin ?

-Il fait construire un kiosque dans son jardin. On vient couler le bêton demain matin.

-Brillante idée. Il faut déplacer le corps jusque là-bas sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Aide-moi.

Quinn commença à retourner le canapé, aidée bientôt par Rachel. Le corps était bien enroulé dans le tapis.

-Mais il est si lourd...

-Va chercher Finn !

Rachel abandonna son amie dans le salon pour partir à la recherche de son époux. Mais par l'autre porte, quelqu'un entra. Quinn sursauta et demanda :

-Monsieur Flanagan, vous ne dormez pas encore ?

-Comment le pourrais-je avec tout ce vacarme ? Que se passe t-il ?

-Je refais la décoration. Madame Berry a un goût horrible pour certaines choses, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je vous le conçois.

Rory regarda autour de lui, inquiet de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre, puis il se rapprocha de Quinn :

-J'ai à vous parler Miss Fabray.

Le brun décida de relever le canapé par dessus le corps, au grand dam de Quinn, puis s'assit dessus :

-Cela ne peut-il pas attendre un autre jour ?

-Non. Cela ne peut pas. J'ai une aventure !

Quinn manqua de s'étrangler. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que cet étudiant irlandais venu vivre chez les Berry-Hudson puisse avoir une aventure avec qui que ce soit. Mais surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui en parlait à elle directement ?

-Qui est-ce ?

-Le voisin de Madame.

-Lequel ? Celui de droite ou celui de gauche ?

-De droite.

-Mais c'est un homme.

-Je sais.

-Mais c'était mon homme ?

-Je sais.

-Serait-ce donc Monsieur Evans ?

-Celui-la même...

-Mais... Comment mon ex mari peut-il avoir une liaison avec un jeune étudiant ?

-C'est l'amour, Miss. Le véritable amour.

-Pourquoi me racontez-vous cela à moi ?

-Parce que, j'ai peur. J'ai peur que Sam n'ait une liaison avec un autre homme.

-S'il y a bien une chose que je puisse vous assurer sur mon ex époux, c'est sa fidélité envers et contre tous.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mike revint avec Blaine Anderson, le mari de Kurt, dans le petit salon.

-Madame et Monsieur ne sont pas là ? demanda l'asiatique.

-Ils se cachent sous le canapé, tenta de faire de l'humour Quinn.

-C'était donc eux cette étrange bosse ? demanda Rory.

-Quelle bosse ? demanda Blaine à son tour.

-Aucune bosse ! conclu Quinn.

-Je cherche Kurt, il m'a dit qu'il passerait voir son frère, l'avez-vous vu ?

-J'ai cru le voir à l'étage avec son frère, confia Rory.

-Puis-je disposer ? demanda Mike.

-Faites donc ! lança Quinn agacée qui n'avait qu'une hâte, se débarrasser du corps du dessous du canapé.

Mike quitta la pièce d'un côté tandis que de l'autre, Finn revint avec Rachel et Kurt :

-Blaine !

-Kurt !

-Que fais tu là ?

-Je te cherchais. Il s'est produit quelque chose d'horrible.

-Quoi donc ?

-Quelqu'un a creusé un trou dans mon trou.

-Quel trou ?

-Celui du jardin de Monsieur Evans.

-Pourquoi y a t-il un trou dans le jardin de mon ex époux ? demanda Quinn.

-Pour que je puisse installer son kiosque avec mon équipe demain matin, répondit Blaine.

-Mais alors, ou est le problème ? demanda Kurt.

-Quelqu'un a creusé un trou dans ce trou là, ajouta Blaine.

-Qui donc ? demanda Rory.

-Je ne sais pas.

Rachel fit alors signe à Quinn que c'était Finn qui l'avait fait pour pouvoir cacher le cadavre.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, ajouta Quinn. Du moment ou il y a votre trou.

-Je le sais bien. Mais j'ai quand même du le reboucher.

-Reboucher quoi ? demanda Finn.

-Le trou !

-Lequel ? demanda Rachel.

-Celui qu'il y avait dans mon trou.

-Quelle étrange histoire, confia Kurt. Et avec tout ça, je n'ai toujours rien eu à boire. Ou est la gouvernante ?

La sonnette de la porte se mit à nouveau à retentir.

-Il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde dans cette maison depuis que j'ai demandé à la gouvernante de se reposer, réalisa Rachel.

Mike revint à nouveau, accompagné cette fois-ci d'un homme blond. Il s'agissait de Sam Evans, ex époux de Quinn Fabray, voisin de Madame Berry et amant de Rory.

-Monsieur Evans. Quel plaisir nous vaut votre visite ? demanda Rachel.

-Je viens voir Rory.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'irlandais.

-Pourquoi venez vous voir notre étudiant ? demanda Madame Berry.

-J'ai à lui parler. Pouvez-vous nous laisser seul ?

-Dans le salon ? s'inquiéta Rachel.

-Oui, le salon me conviendra très bien.

-C'est lui! lança soudainement Kurt en désignant du doigt Sam. L'amant de Blaine, ça ne peut qu'être lui !

-Mon amant ? s'offusqua Blaine.

-Je sais que tu vois quelqu'un. Tu passe beaucoup de temps chez lui, ça ne peut qu'être ça.

-Je peux vous assurer monsieur Hummel que je n'entretiens aucune liaison avec votre époux, rassura Sam.

-Alors pourquoi refuse tu que j'emménage avec toi ? demanda Rory que personne n'attendait voir parler.

-C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici ce soir, avoua Sam. Pour revenir sur ma décision et te dire à quel point je tiens à toi et que je t'aime. Si tu le veux toujours, je serais ravi de te voir emménager chez moi.

-Notre étudiant couche avec le voisin ? réalisa Rachel.

-Oui ! s'impatienta Quinn. Mon ex mari est gay, comme si c'était un secret !

-Tout le monde est gay à notre époque, confia Finn.

Mike revint dans le salon en compagnie de deux jeunes femmes. L'une brune et latino, l'autre blonde et très sensuelle.

-Monsieur Evans ? Bonsoir ! Santana Lopez, agent immobilier. Vous me remettez ?

-Pourquoi l'agent immobilier du voisin est-elle venue jusqu'à chez nous ?

-Pourquoi n'ais je pas entendu la sonnette ? demanda Finn.

-Je peux répondre à cette question, celle-ci s'est cassée, dit Mike.

-Un agent immobilier ? Tu comptais vendre ta maison ? demanda Quinn. Tu sais que tu n'en as pas la possibilité sans passer par moi même ? indiqua Quinn.

-Je voulais simplement l'estimer pour pouvoir acheter une maison qui serait notre maison, à Rory et à moi.

-Mais alors, réalisa Blaine, et pour le kiosque ?

-Je comptais annuler sa construction, avoua Sam.

-Non ! crièrent Rachel et Quinn en cœur.

-Comment ça non ? demanda Sam.

-Ce kiosque doit être construit, insista Quinn. Monsieur Anderson y a mit tellement d'énergie.

-Santana, je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici, indiqua Brittany à l'agent immobilier.

-A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas non plus qui vous êtes, lui indiqua Kurt.

-C'est ma petite amie, répondit Santana.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit alors sur Tina accompagnée d'un homme en tenue de sport :

-Monsieur Puckerman ! Nous avions une leçon ? s'interrogea Rachel.

-Non madame, j'ai un cours particulier avec votre époux.

-Ce soir ?

-Oui madame.

-En êtes vous sur ?

-Oui madame !

-Dois-je dresser la table pour vos convives Madame Berry ? demanda Tina.

-Non !

-Oui !

-Est-ce oui ou est-ce non ?

-Je suis perdu, confia Finn.

-Je suis choquée.

-Je suis Brittany ! déclara la petite amie de l'agent immobilier.

Soudain, le fauteuil se mit à basculer en arrière et quelqu'un émergea du tapis sous les cris horrifiés des convives. Seule Tina se mit à rire, pensant qu'il s'agissait encore d'une blague de Madame par rapport à son nouveau rôle.

Quinn sortit alors l'arme à feu de son sac à main qu'elle pointa sur le cadavre qui se réveillait.

-Ne bougez plus ! cria celle-ci.

Mais lorsque le cadavre sortit la tête du tapis, elle découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un inconnu, mais de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait :

-Joe ?

-Joe ? crièrent tous en cœur les autres.

-Quinn !

-Quinn, tu connais cette personne ?

-Oui, avoua celle-ci. C'est Joe Hart, mon nouveau prétendant.

-Prétendant ? crièrent tous les autres.

-Ce n'est pas un maître chanteur ? demanda Finn.

-Il n'est pas mort ! réalisa Rachel.

-Qui est mort ? demanda Puck.

-C'est mon arme ! réalisa Blaine en désignant Quinn.

-Non, c'est la sienne, répondit Kurt. Troublante ressemblance n'est ce pas ?

-J'étais venu demander des conseils à ta meilleure amie pour te demander ta main, mais... J'ai un trou noir... Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je t'ai tiré dessus, avoua Finn.

-Mais non, ce n'est qu'un malentendu, avoua Quinn.

-Mais, et les photos compromettantes ? demanda Rachel.

-Quelles photos ? demandèrent tous les autres.

-Celles ou j'embrasse Quinn !

-Ohhhhh ! firent scandalisés tous les autres.

-Oh ne faites pas vos choqués. Rien que dans la pièce, nous avons plus de gays que dans la ville toute entière. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un baiser pour les besoins d'une pièce...

-Alors pourquoi me faire payer ce maître chanteur ? demanda Finn.

-Pour le côté dramatique ! confia Rachel.


End file.
